


Ikigai

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Kidding. No regrets., Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sexy Times, Shameful pop culture references, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a little, no that wasn't sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: A set of fluffy one shots





	1. Marry that Girl

Dean wakes to his stomach growling. With a groan he gets up and pads to his brother’s room. Knocking, “hey, want some food?”  
  
The door opens to Sam recently woken himself, “sure. You see Lex?”   
  
“She’s not in there?” he looks around Sam into the room.   
  
“No, she woke up earlier and I went back to sleep.”   
  
“Huh,” they start walking when the girl in question comes up to them looking a bit out of breath. _And wet?_   
  
“Hey, Lex, what’s up?” Dean asks.   
  
“Nothing much, I was bringing in the groceries, when I passed Baby and saw she had a smudge. So I washed her and am now gonna take a shower before I start marinating dinner,” she winks at Sam, “wanna join me babe?”   
  
Sam chokes, “uh, maybe in a bit.”   
  
“Sounds good,” she starts to walk away when Dean interrupts her.   
  
Dean voices his concern, “so wait, you got everything on the list,” she nods, “washed Baby,” nod, “and just invited Sam for shower sex before ‘marinating’ dinner?” Again she nods and smiles at his disbelief. “What’s for dinner?”   
  
“Steaks, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and salad, with pie for dessert that I’ll make later so it’s fresh from the oven after dinner,” she rattles off proudly.   
  
“Son of a bitch,” his mouth waters already.   
  
“Yep. So we good with the questioning?” It’s his turn to nod. “Ok cool, see you in a bit baby,” she continues to walk to the shower.   
  
Sam watches her go before Dean clears his throat, “Sammy?”   
  
“Yeah?” he’s already walking towards the bathroom.   
  
“Marry that girl.”   
  
“That’s the plan, Dean,” he smiles and forgets about joining him for breakfast.

  
  
~~~~~ 

  
A few weeks pass and now Dean is finding it more and more amusing to tell Sam to “marry that girl,” every time Alexa does something he approves of. Like now as he eats a cookie from the batch she’s just taken out of the oven.   
  
Sam on the other hand is finding it less and less amusing, “Dean would you stop? It’s not funny anymore.”   
  
“I’m just saying, it’s been the plan for months now and there doesn’t seem to be much progress.”   
  
“Shut up, man,” Sam gets up to storm off.   
  
“Okay okay, I’m sorry Sam. I won’t do it again.”   
  
“Thank you,” he drains the rest of his bottle and leaves the room anyway.   
  
Dean waits for him to get out of ear shot and then smirks, getting up to go to his own room. On his way out he kisses the back of Alexa’s head, “thanks for the cookies. Night.” He steals a couple more, ‘for Cas’, and walks to his room. “Hey Cas,” he opens the door and explains his plan.   
  
Another week later Alexa figures out what they’ve been missing in the case and goes to make the call to the county clerk. When she closes the door Cas turns to Sam in complete seriousness, “Sam, I believe you should marry that girl.”   
  
Sam stares in shock for a moment then looks to his brother who is about to bite through his lip to keep from laughing, “dammit Dean!” 

  
~~~~~ 

  
After that they leave him alone, satisfied that their point was made. Although nothing substantial, Sam and Alexa have agreed on a few points. It’s progress.   
  
However when they’re on a nachzehrer case with Mary, things come to a head. Coming up with a plan that Cas and Alexa would stay behind with the lock box, while the brothers and their mother would draw them back to the house. Apparently the plan didn’t make its way to the nachzehrer, because while walking back they see the angel and huntress cutting through the small pack.   
  
When the final head is thrown in, Cas and Alexa share a smile. It’s then Mary turns to Sam with her mom-voice, “Samuel William Winchester,” both brothers’ eyes widen at the use of his full name, “you need to marry that girl,” to which he groans and Dean doubles over laughing. “What,” she asks confused.   
  
“Wait, you didn’t?”   
  
“I didn’t tell her Sammy, I swear,” he barely gets out between laughs.   
  
Sam ignores them both and walks over to other pair, “Alexa, we’re getting married,” he says with complete seriousness and pointed finger. 

She looks up from wiping blood off her face and tilts her head, “wasn’t that already decided?”


	2. Lone Star

Cas walks back into their room after getting dressed, “Dean, I thought we were getting up?”

“We are, just, I think I found a case. You wanna go with me?”

“Why would I not? Have you already talked to Sam and Alexa?”

“Ah, well, no, I was thinking maybe just the two of us could take it.”

“I see, where is this case Dean?”

“Houston.”

“As in Texas?”

“You know another Houston?”

“Yes, actually there are,” he’s cut off with a huffy retort.

“Ok, yes there are other Houstons, but this happens to be the one in Texas.”

“Do I have to wear the hat?” he can’t help but tease Dean.

“Aww come on, Babe! You know I got you a better one. And you have boots now too!” he says proudly, and playing along.

Cas smiles as he keeps it going “yes, your obsession with cowboys may need to be addressed, Dean.”

“Fine, you only have to wear the hat and boots to bed, ONLY the hat and boots,” he winks and Cas cracks.

“You’re a child Dean,” he says laughing. “What is this case?”

“Several patients of this one hospital are developing ‘odd dermatitis patterns’,” he looks back up at Cas.

Cas crosses his arms and leans back against the wall, “so I have to wear the hat, boots, AND lab coat?”

“You got it Dr. Sexy,” he winks.

“Terrible,” the angel looks at the floor and shakes his head slowly. The soft smile nowhere near fading from his face. “Guess we should tell Sam and Alexa when we’ll be leaving.”

“Sounds good, I’ll start packing,” he sets his laptop to the side.

Cas watches with a raised brow, “for both of us?” He knows the answer.

“Yep,” he pops the ‘p’ and not looking up.

Again, Cas shakes his head and goes to find the other two bunkermates.

_____   
  


About an hour later Dean and Cas are loading up Baby while Alexa and Sam watch and hand them the lunch Alexa insisted on packing for them. After goodbyes they’re on the road. The conversation comes as easily as the silence until Dean turns on the radio.

“Dean, you got the tape deck fixed?”

“Sure did. Wasn’t too bad,” he glances over with a wink.

The victory is short lived when after a few songs there’s a unraveling sound and then the car fills with silence. “Son of a bitch!”

“It’s ok Dean, we’ll just listen to the radio and you can fix it when we get back.”

“Yeah,” he answers gruffly still glaring at the offending tape deck. Cas tries to help and turns on the radio. “Radio sucks, man.” The angel doesn’t listen and continues to turn the dial. Within a few attempts he finds a station that comes in and is playing a song he knows Dean enjoys. “Oh, ok.” Cas just smiles and looks out the window.

When the station fades he attempts to find another. The problem is that there’s nothing that comes in clear enough, or is the right kind of music. On the third trip past some top 40 station Dean bats his hand away. “Dean?”

“Just leave it, it’s the only thing coming in.”

“But you hate it.”

“I don’t HATE it. It’s just not exactly my thing,” he tries. Cas just looks with a questioning expression. Dean sighs, “fine. I kinda do. But you also don’t know if there’s actually new artists out there with talent.”  The accepting response has Cas a little suspicions, but doesn’t say anything as he sets his hand back on the seat, and sits back again. 

As the night falls Dean pulls into a truck stop diner. Once placing their orders Cas watches Dean play with the now empty sugar packet, “Dean?”

“Yeah?” his smile is just too charming to be sincere.

“What’s wrong? The only thing we’ve done is drive here.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would you say that?”

“Because I know you.”

“Show off,” he rolls his eyes. When Cas’s eyes don’t stray Dean cracks, “fine. I’m tired.”

“Ok? What’s the problem with that?”

“Dude, I used to be able to make this drive, and longer ones, take out the bad guy, and drive back. Now it gets dark and I’m ready for bed; I’m getting old.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that Dean, you’ve earned the right to rest. Do you want to stop for the night?” he asks as their coffees are set in front of them. After a nod of thanks to their server, he turns back to the other man, “and besides, if either of us are old, it’s me. I do have a few millennia on you.” He tilts his head at the responding smile that’s poorly hidden behind the coffee cup.

They share the gaze for a few beats before Dean licks his lips, “yeah alright cradle robber, you want to stop for the night?”

“We could, or I could drive us the rest of the way.”

“I guess that is the smartest if we want to get there tonight. Or we could find somewhere for the night,” he lets his eyes drop slowly to Cas’s lips, neck, down his chest, to the table, then back up, his pupils larger than a moment before.

Before Cas can address the physical change, their server is at their table with their plates. Setting them down, he asks if there’s anything else they need before leaving, after receiving an answer to the negative. Biting into a fry, he dryly lets out, “so stopping for the night it is. Guess you’re not that tired.”

“No idea what you’re talking about Angel,” Dean feigns innocence.

"I see, perhaps I misread the situation.”

“Silly, Cas,” Dean laughs.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Cas takes a bite of his burger and lets out a low moan, closing his eyes in the process. Dean’s laughing abruptly stops. Suddenly he can’t stop staring, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide as he watches the angel slowly chew his burger and give soft noises of approval. He licks the bit of ketchup from his lip then opens his eyes. Seeing Dean staring in obvious arousal, Cas contorts his face from sex god to concern in a flash, “are you alright Dean?”

He lets out a squeak, then swallows and tries again, “yeah,” it’s still an octave or two too high, but it’s at least a an actual word. Clearing his throat he forms a whole sentence, “you don’t fight fair, buddy.”

“As I said, perhaps I misread the situation,” he smiles and places his hand palm up on the table.

Dean doesn’t even hesitate placing his on top, “guess your, uh, people skills are still rusty, huh?”

“I guess so,” he squeezes their joined hands.

Dean lets his fingers run over Cas’s wrist enjoying the touch almost more than the other man, “so getting a room,” he eats a few more of his fries.

Cas takes his hand away, “eat, Dean, the sooner we can leave-,” he’s interrupted.

“Got it,” Dean starts taking large bites and chewing quickly. As he takes his final bite he waves the waiter over for their check. Once paid, they’re making their way back to Baby.

“Have you heard from Sam or Alexa? Usually they check in by now.”

“Yeah, took care of that. Told Alexa to distract him. I don’t know, he seemed kind of uneasy about us heading out.”

“Should we see how that’s going?”

“Nah, man, they’re good. Lex has it under control up there. Agreed to not get in contact unless absolutely necessary,” he starts to get behind the wheel.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive, Dean?”

“Nah, I got it,” he smiles.

He starts to argue but lets it go, letting Dean drive further south. After an hour the moon has risen and the stars are shining brightly in the clear sky. Cas has his window down and head craned slightly to watch them as they drive. Beside him he hears a soft chuckle causing him to look back into the cabin, “what?”

“Nothing,” he shakes his head but keeps his eye on the angel. Cas isn’t sure what he’s missing but Dean’s smile is easy, and he has those little eye crinkles, and yeah, Cas would do anything to make sure he keeps seeing the hunter like that. When they drive by a farm, Dean slows to the speed limit. Cas looks at him questioningly, but only gets a wink in response. A few minutes later Dean turns down a dirt road.

“Dean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” As the lights get further away, Dean slows even more, and then turns into the field after finding an opening in the fence. Turning the engine off, he steps out. Before closing the door he leans back down, “well come on, Angel,” and with a pat to the roof, he’s gone again. 

Cas sits a second longer before getting out as well. He sees Dean pulling out a blanket from the trunk, “Dean?”

“Hop up, Man,” he says walking to the front of the car and climbing up himself. He taps the spot next to him. Cas slowly joins him as Dean lays the blanket over the windshield. “There we go,” he leans back, head pillowed on the blanket, arm resting across his stomach.

Cas mirrors his position, including looking up to the sky. Now he knows why Dean brought them so far off their route. Above them the stars are shining bright enough to make out the details of the hunters face in their glow. He lets out a soft gasp, “Dean, this is, I thought we were going to stop at a motel.”

“We still can, nothing wrong with a quick stop though. This way you won’t break your damn neck trying to see them, either.”

Cas is leaning over him instantly, leg between his, his breath ghosting over his lips, “this is very sweet of you.” 

“Yeah, just don’t let it get out,” he runs his fingers through the soft hair at Cas’s temple. Their eyes meet and suddenly they’re crashing into each other. Stars forgotten, their hands are snagging on jackets, lips bruising, and teeth leaving slight marks on skin. When his hands have untucked Cas’s shirt, and run along his abs, he pulls back, “maybe we should head to a hotel.”

Cas tilts his head and squeezes Dean’s hip before sliding down Dean’s body, smirking at the silent prayer sent his way, and standing in front of his love. He reaches up and pulls his tie loose, “or the backseat,” he says sounding completely collected, but looking anything but.

Dean lets out a low growl as he swings his legs over the fender. He pulls his Angel to him by the waist and ushers him into the backseat. He feels like a teanager, they’re grownass men making out with matching wide smiles and playful teasing. While Cas is unbuckling his belt he cups the stubbled jaw and tilts it up slightly til he catches those blue oceans. He sees their corners crinkle slightly and knows the smile that’s on his lips without looking. Smoothing the little lines out with his thumb he feels his chest tighten in a way that only means one thing; he’s SO fucking in love with this ancient and powerful being. How did he actually get something so good in this life that’s just his? “God, Cas, I’m so in love with you.”

The heat and frantic need is gone, instead it’s warm and safe, like they’re the only two in the world. Dean swears he feels a feather brush along his arm, but shakes the thought aside, focusing on the blue eyes that have softened as their owner speaks, his voice deep and commanding, “normally I would say my father has nothing to do with this moment, and he is far from perfect, but you, Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, are definitely not one of his mistakes. And even though it took me a while to understand the emotion, I can assure you that I am also, so in love with you.”

“Damn Cas,” he says in awe and surges forward to kiss him long and slow. Pulling back their wide smiles return, “Castiel, hottest and smoothest angel in the garrison.”

“Perhaps that’s why they never liked me,” he states calmly while running his hand up and down Dean’s back, stopping when it starts bouncing with laughter. This, this makes sense. He and Dean. His grace rushes and reaches for Dean’s soul, two things that belong together, to each other. The moment continues as they trade lazy kisses and soft touches until there’s longer and longer intervals between Dean’s kisses. “You should sleep, Love, I can drive us to a motel.”

“No,” the hunter mumbles, lips pressed to angel’s neck, “we stay here.”

Any argument dies when his arms wrap more tightly around Cas’s middle and he snuggles more deeply against him; another thing he shouldn’t let get out, he thinks fondly. With a sigh Cas gives in and brings his other hand around his hunter’s shoulders, holding him to his body. Dean’s almost asleep when Cas presses a kiss to the top of his head and whispers, “sleep, Dean, I’ll watch over you.” With his next breath Dean slips into sleep.


	3. Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion

Sam comes back from the supply run and after following the loud music, ends up at the kitchen. He stops at the door frame, leaning against it, and watches Alexa as she’s making dinner. At first he wasn’t sure Dean and Cas leaving on their own hunt was the best idea, but the last couple of days have been amazing. Just the two of them has relaxed him like he didn’t know he needed. With the music so loud, she still has no idea she has an audience as she sings and dances along. Exaggerating the movements makes for a show that Sam can’t take his eyes off. He continues to watch with a small smile.    
  
Looking at her makes everything fade away. It’s like they don’t hunt monsters daily, live in a secret society’s secret bunker with an angel of the lord, or have personal dealings with Lucifer himself. No. Watching her now he can imagine he’s just come home from a normal day at the office to find his wife making dinner before they head to bed together and wake up to do it all over again. He also knows that in any timeline or dimension she’s it for him, even without the soulmate thing. This woman is everything to him. The one thing in this messed up life that he’s managed to get as his own.    
  
She spins and sees him through the hair that’s flipped in front of her face. Her eyes are shining and the smile spreads from ear to ear, “Hey Babe!”   
  
“Hey!” he yells over the music. In a second she’s wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “What’re you making?”   
  
She holds up a finger then goes and turns down the volume. “You mean besides a mess?” she laughs. “It started as lasagna but we didn’t have everything, so then I decided on meatloaf but that’s boring, so meatballs, right? Nope. No sauce. But then I found other sides and thought, why do meatballs need to be in pasta sauce? So that’s where we’re at. Oh, and dessert is in the oven,” she crosses her arms over her chest in pride.   
  
“Is there anything you can’t do?”   
  
She tilts her head and purses her lips, “can’t think of anything.” He breaks into a wide smile and pulls her head in for a quick kiss. “Hey!”   
  
“How long til dinner’s ready?”   
  
“Fifteen minutes?”   
  
“Ok, I’m gonna see if Dean and Cas are still gonna be back tonight.”   
  
“That can wait. I can think of something else we can do til the timer goes off.”   
  
“Oh yeah? What?” Alexa smiles and turns up the volume on her phone again. She grabs his hand and starts dancing. “Lex, I thought you only did this when you were drunk.” His only response is a wink and a chest shimmy. He gives in because this woman can make him do anything. Then he actually listens to the song and pulls her closer to him as they dance together.   
  
“We got something to believe in,   
Even if we don't know where we stand,   
Only God would know the reasons,   
But I bet he must have had a plan,” Bon Jovi sings from her speakers.   
  
“Cause you were born to be my baby, and baby, I was made to be your man,” Sam sings along into her hair.


	4. Satin and lace

Dean wakes and is happy to find both he and Cas naked in bed, Cas is even still asleep.   _ Well asleep in Cas terms which means he’s laying there with his eyes closed to ‘wake up’ with me.  _ Running his hand through the soft almost black locks beside him, Dean stretches and feels his body move easily, free from any tension.  _ Damn he’s good,  _ he thinks with a smile. When his phone goes off he easily finds it on the table where he left it after saying good night to Alexa. He feels Cas stir beside him, “morning, Sunshine.”

“Morning, Dean,” he grouses.

“Want some coffee?” he rolls over and finds Cas’s eyes are still closed.

“Not yet,” he licks his lips, Dean’s eyes following the motion with bated breath. Cas opens his eyes and pulls Dean into a strong kiss that coaxes out a moan.

“Damn, Cas, what was that for?”

“Admitting I was right. I know how inherently difficult that was for you,” he gives Dean’s jaw a light nip before rolling out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

“Asshole,” Dean says lovingly. 

Cas shakes his now boxer clad ass in response making Dean laugh heartily and feels a wide smile spread across his own face. “I’ll start the coffee,” he finishes pulling on his shirt and walks out of the room.

Dean runs a hand over his smile and gets up. He quickly gets dressed and follows his angel. He turns back when he remembers his phone. He walks and texts his way to the kitchen.

 

Alexa: what are you guys doing today?

Dean: I don’t think anything, why?

Alexa: I’m gonna need your opinion on some things.

Dean: um. Ok?

Alexa: you’ll see. :)    
  


The next message he receives after they’ve moved to the library, is from his mom. Seeing the preview of ‘for your eyes only’ he makes an excuse to leave the room, “hey, I’m just gonna, grab a beer and maybe my laptop, anyone want anything,” when they answer with a negative, he makes it to his room and opens the message.

He just stares for a minute at the picture. It’s Alexa. In a wedding dress. Somehow he manages to find the edge of his bed and sits already typing out his reply of a wide eyed emoji. Then sends a real one.   
  


Dean: Is that it?

Mary: No, trying on the next one now.

Dean: She looked amazing.

Mary: she did. We each picked one so just want your opinion on them.

Dean: Should I? I mean…

Mary: This is by her request sweetie   
  


Dean smiles and types out ‘bring em on’ as he scoots back a little on the bed. After a few there’s a knock on the door, It opens and bright blue eyes peer around it. He brings his phone back into view and lets out the breath he was holding. “Oh good you’re not Sam.”

Cas fully enters the room and tilts his head, “did you have a fight?”

“No, just,” his phone pings again, “here, come here,” he pats the bed next to him and shows him the pictures.

“Dean,” he takes the phone to look through the others.

“I know, right?”

“She looks beautiful.” Dean takes the phone back and sends three thumbs up.

At the next ping, they both look and are quiet for a moment. “Oh, that’s the best so far.”

“It is, but it does not do her justice. Too common.” Dean laughs and passes along the opinion. “It’s true. She deserves something, more.”

“Well if that’s the one she wants she should go with it, man.”

“Well she still has two other options. I hope one of them is better.” Dean shakes his head and they wait for the next image. “It’s very pretty.”

“She looks like a model. And a cupcake.”

“Dean,” Cas scolds.

“What? You don’t think it’s a bit too much?”

“Yes, but not our choice remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. One more.” When it comes in they share a look and both shake their heads.  
  


Dean: nope. Cute though

Mary: all in agreement there. She’s trying on one more. Her pick still the best so far?

Dean: whichever one I said was the best so far to   
  


The next image has Dean speechless. He shows it to Cas who promptly takes the phone from him with an, “oh Dean.” Dean still doesn’t say anything causing Cas to look at him. He just nods as Cas holds up the phone taking a selfie. “You remember that case when we went dress shopping with her,” Dean’s face cracks in just a hint of a smile so Cas keeps going, “I was wrong then. This is definitely the dress she should say yes to.” Dean huffs and rests his head on Cas’s shoulder. 

They sit like that a moment before Dean lifts his head and clears his throat, “Sammy’s a lucky son of a bitch.”

“Yes, and so am I,” he brings him in for a kiss.

“Sap,” Dean teases as there’s a heavy knock.

“Guys?”

“Come in Sam,” Cas answers.

Sam looks between them, taking in Dean’s red eyes and Cas’s ‘Dean’ smile, “everything ok?”

“Yes, we were just talking.”

"Right, hey, have you guys heard from Lex? I’ve been texting and she hasn’t answered. Do you think her and mom got stuck in a case?”

Dean stands, “I’m sure they’re fine man,” he sniffs. “Let’s go see if we can find something for us guys to do, huh? What about poker again? Promise not to stop you from drunk dialing her this time,” he smiles.

Sam laughs, “thanks but no thanks, Dean.”

“Alright, I’ll bite, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I want to surprise her with something. I mean, we were shaky because of her nightmares, then the case and we set our stuff aside because of you guys, but then Mom called her before we could talk,” he lets out in a what seems like a single breath.

“Um, okay?”

“What were you thinking, Sam?” Cas asks.

“Um, do you think she’ll like these colors?” Sam pulls up his phone to show a picture of four fabric swatches.

Dean looks between the phone and his brother, “really man?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I was so scared of doing this, but, I really wanna marry her. And if she wants me to make decisions then I’ll make some.”

Cas smiles, “I think that’s a wonderful idea Sam. What made you change your mind?”

“Um, well, actually it was the rakshasa case. I just, I didn’t know how to tell her and then the nightmares.”

“Well, looks like when she gets back we have a mission fellas.” When they look at him expectantly he elaborates, “we’re gonna plan a wedding.”


	5. The Rain Song

Sam wakes up as a loud crack of thunder echoes through the room. His first instinct is to reach for his gun, but realization dawns on him as he registers the sound of heavy rain hitting the window. He lets out his breath and relaxes back down behind Alexa. When he does she turns towards him, “just a storm,” she mumbles without opening her eyes, and wraps her left arm around his torso.  
  
“How long you’ve been up,” he breathes her in and aimlessly runs his fingers up and down her back.  
  
“Since it started a few minutes ago. Seems to be getting worse though,” she yawns into his chest before snuggling a little closer to him, “we should go back to sleep.” Instead of answering he just kisses the top of her head and pulls the sheet back up over her shoulders.

_____

  
In the room further down the row, Cas watches the heavy drops pelt the window. Beside him, Dean lightly snores into his pillow. When a loud crash causes Dean to jerk from his sleep Cas turns and lightly presses his the palm of his hand to the hunter’s back, “relax, Dean, it’s just a storm,” he feels the muscles release as he calms.  
  
Dean doesn’t fall back to sleep though, instead he turns his head towards his bedmate, “know what do when rains, Cas?”  
  
The angel smiles at his mumbled sleep drunk words, “no Dean, what do you do?”  
  
The hunter slowly wraps his limbs around the angel and nuzzles into his side. Finding his hand on pure instinct without opening his eyes, he places a gentle kiss to its palm, “make love,” he smiles proudly at his romancing. Or perhaps it’s a remnant of his dream slipping through.  
  
Cas shakes his head and runs his hand through Dean’s hair, “that so?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Perhaps we should wait til morning.”  
  
“Nuh ugh. Now,” he puckers his lips.  
  
“Dean, as tempting an offer as that is, perhaps we should wait until you’re awake. You know, with your eyes actually open.”  
  
“Party pooper. May not rain then.”  
  
“It’ll be an IOU then.”  
  
“Like a RAINcheck?” he laughs at his own joke.  
  
Cas lovingly rolls his eyes, “don’t make me put you back to sleep Dean,” he rumbles softly.  
  
“I’m hilarious,” he says against Cas’s neck. His body inches closer and stretches before relaxing back to sleep. The corner of Cas’s mouth quirks up as he returns his gaze to the outside storm.

_____

  
In a few hours when the sun rises, or well, in theory it’s risen, it’s still raining just as hard. Cas stands by the window contemplating going out for coffee and breakfast, they’ll no doubt be hesitant to get it themselves in this weather. He starts type out a text to Dean about where he’ll be, when he hears shifting in the bed. Soon, footsteps pad up behind him and strong arms wrap around his waist, while soft lips press a kiss to the nape of his neck.  
  
“Mornin sunshine,” the deep voice comes from the warm body now pressed against his back.  
  
“Good morning Dean.”  
  
“Still raining huh?”  
  
“Appears so. I was just thinking of going and getting us coffee and breakfast.”  
  
“Not in this,” before he can explain that it’s not going to stop anytime soon, Dean continues. “Besides you have an IOU to fulfill,” his hands slip under the hem of Cas’s shirt and press against his solid abs. Somehow the angel’s skin is always the perfect temperature, and sometimes Dean can get lost in the paths formed by the lean muscles under it. He smiles and presses his forehead against Cas’s shoulder, how did I get so damn lucky? “Then we’ll get coffee and grub.”  
  
“So you do remember that? I wasn’t so sure,” he finally turns to face Dean, and get a proper kiss.  
  
“Oh yeah. You know I don’t easily forget sex promises,” he plucks at Cas’s shirt. “You should take this off.”  
  
“Dean,” he lets out a long suffering sigh. Dean removes a hand and runs his thumb across his lip while his eyes bounce to Cas’s lips then back to his bright blue eyes. Cas takes a step, getting impossibly closer, “you’re terrible.”  
  
“Not at this, and you know it.”  
  
“Well I suppose there’s no hurry, the rain isn’t going to be stopping anytime soon.”  
  
Dean stops in his efforts to undress his angel, “really? Is it like a few hours or an all-day kind of thing?”  
  
Cas tilts his head, “probably more like all-day, why does it matter?”  
  
Cas looks down as Dean seems to have started moving in reverse, “oh, then you should go, bring back previsions, this calls for a completely different set of plans,” he leans in and pecks the confused angel’s cheek.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Oh, right, here, take Baby,” he hands him the keys, “be extra careful though. I don’t trust those other asshats on the road.” Cas knows not to ask questions and instead nods and closes the door behind him.

_____  
  


In the other Winchester room, lazy kisses are being traded back and forth until a distinctive engine rumbles to life. Quickly Alexa jumps to the window. Throwing her jacket and boots she heads outside ignoring Sam calling after her.

Seeing Cas in the driver seat she sends a prayer for him to stop. _Is Dean hurt? Why is Cas driving?_ When she gets to the car Cas rolls down the window, “Cas is Dean ok? Where’re you going?”

“He’s fine Alexa. I’m just going to get ‘provisions’ as he called them. Do you and Sam need anything as well?”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I’ll go with you if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, do you want to change though?”

Alexa looks down at her flannel lounge pants and Henley, “nah I’m good. It’s gross out anyway. Let me just send a text to Sam.” She slides into shotgun and types.

In the room Sam’s almost dressed when he hears Baby pull away. He reaches for his phone and sees the text from Alexa. “Huh, guess I’ll see what Dean’s planning,” he pockets the device and grabs his jacket on his way to his brother’s room.

When he quickly knocks Dean opens the door with a, “forget the ke-,” before he realizes it’s his brother in front of him. “Oh, hey Sammy, what’s up?”

“You guys working on the case?”

“Um, what?”

“You, Cas, and Lex.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but the case isn’t part of my plan today. You see out there?”

“Then where did she and Cas go?”

“Are you jealous? Listen man, I’ll come clean, it’s actually a big conspiracy. Come ‘ere,” he motions for his brother to come a little closer which he does. Wrapping an arm around him he lowers his voice, “they went to the store.” With a slap to the back he goes back to making the bed.

“What?”

“I sent Cas to the store to get snacks and stuff for the day. We’re not going out in this, so I figured a day in would be, um,” he runs his hand over the back of his neck, “fun.”

“Wait, you plan on cooping up in here all day?”

“Oh yeah man,” he smiles brightly.

“Do you guys do this often?” When Dean just shrugs, a slow smile creeps across his face, “you guys are like, crazy romantic you know that, right?”

“Yeah ok Sammy, yak it up,” he throws the pillow down with a little more force than needed.

“No man, this is awesome. Lex wasn’t kidding; you guys are serious relationship goals.”

Still not believing it, “yeah, like how we bicker, and fight, and have tried to kill each other all those times; Stuff of legends,” he scoffs.

Sam stops at the door, “it actually is Dean. When Cas comes back, tell him Lex and I will handle this one.”

Dean turns to his brother but only finds a closed door.


	6. Where's J LO when you need her?

Alexa and Sam wake up early, they use the time before the Dean and Cas wake up to get some work done. “What about these?” Sam turns his computer around.

“Oh, those look promising,” Alexa pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I figured Dean and Cas would agree too.”

“Oh yeah,” she sees him smile at doing good, “fall?”

“Yeah?” She shrugs. “Huh, yeah, I can see that. This fall?”

“Unless you think we should wait,” she tries and fails to hide her smile.

“Oh no, the sooner the better. We should really got on this as soon as possible.”

Dean walks in, “you guys find a case?”

They exchange a glance, then laugh, “not exactly.”

“Then what?”

“What’re you doing this fall?” Sam asks.

“Huh?”

“This fall Dean, maybe around, end of august?” Alexa adds.

“Works for me,” Sam smiles.

“What’re you two doing?” he looks between them suspiciously.

“Oh Cas will need to be available too,” Alexa adds.

“Good point.”

“Ok, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Geez, you’d think after they’ve been on us to set a date once we did they’d be happier about it,” Sam feigns frustration.

Dean’s coffee cup stops halfway to his lips, “wait, what? You serious?”

“Yep, figured we make use of our alone time before you guys woke up.”

“So did we, but uh, we apparently have different ideas of how to spend alone time, “ he waggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well you guys are already practically married,” Sam says and misses Dean’s wide eyes and suddenly dry mouth.

“Whatever dude, but I’m glad. Are we working today or are we finally planning?”

“Lex and I are planning, you and Cas can do what you want.”

“Where is he anyway, Romeo?” Alexa lets her eyes fall back to the screen while she waits for his answer.

“Oh, Claire called so I offered to get the coffee.”

Alexa chuckles, “goals, honey” she points at Sam.

“Tell me about it,” he goes back to looking at his computer.

“You and Cas can join us if you’d like.”

“Uh, yeah, we um, have had a few cases back to back, could use a break, huh?” he tries to hide his excitement.

“That’s the conclusion we came up with too,” Sam says getting up and moving next to Alexa.

“What conclusion is that?” Cas walks in.

“Taking the day and helping plan a wedding,” Dean answers handing the angel his cup of coffee.

“I think that’s a very nice conclusion, but wouldn’t you rather do that on your own?”

“Nah, we want to hear your opinions.”

“You guys have already had input anyway,” Alexa adds. “So next on the list is venues for ceremony and reception.”

“Ok, before we get too far into this, I’m starting breakfast, after that we’re moving to the war room where real strategic planning takes place,” Dean stands.

After breakfast the war room’s table is covered with research materials. The four man their stations, three on their laptops, the fourth pages through the scattering of magazines. They’ve made a surprising dent in the list; unfortunately that’s because half the list doesn’t apply to them. 

“Ok, so since the wedding will be in, oh god, five months, we need to have,” she looks at the list, “oh we are so behind.”

Sam laughs, “baby, I told you, it’ll be fine, we’ve done good for the first few hours of planning. I mean based on this, we need food, a cake, invitations, wedding party outfits, honeymoon plans, and you’ll need your dress,” with each item his momentum and optimism drains. “Ok, maybe that is a lot.”

“Yeah,” she doesn’t elaborate.

“Hey, none of that,” Dean interrupts. “Know exactly what will fix this, com’on Cas.”

“Where’re you going?”

“Surprise, just keep working.”

“Yeah, ok,” Sam says as he watches the two leave the bunker.

“There are a couple of things on here that I think should just be our decision. Like, officiant, wedding party, honeymoon,” she smiles at the last one.

Sam clears his throat, “ah, yeah. Who do we want to marry us?”

“See that’s the thing, there’s been like, six people waiting for us to get our shit together; Dean, Cas, Jody, Donna, Mary, and Sarah. I was thinking,” she pauses, “and I need you to be honest with me on how they’d feel about it, but groomsmen, obviously Dean and Cas, bridesmaids Jody and Sarah, Donna officiate, and Mary just being Mother of the groom?”

Sam thinks it over. And over, “that’s a thought.”

“Another was to have Dean as best man and Cas man of honor, but you have more history with Cas than I do. I mean, they’re your brothers, I can’t take them from you.”

“Or Cas could officiate.” Alexa laughs, “what?”

“It’s crazy, but, before my family grew so much, and it was just us four, I um, I kinda thought about having Cas walk me down the aisle, now he’s being suggested for every part of the ceremony.”

Sam huffs a slight laugh too, “yeah, I think he’d be happiest beside one of us though. So groomsman or maid of honor. I assume that now you want Marty to give you away?”

She nods, “yeah, or maybe no one? Is it weird that I kinda want our parents to just, watch?”

“No,” he takes her hand across the table, “you just want them to be happy and enjoy it.”

“Exactly.”

“Ok, so Dean and Cas groomsmen, Jody and Sarah bridesmaids, Dean and Sarah best man and maid of honor, just need officiant then. I do think Jody would love to do it though.”

“Donna could be a bridesmaid. I just don’t want anyone to feel cheated out of the wedding.”

Sam laughs at her, “they won’t baby, they’ll just be happy to be there. We could not have anyone up there with us and they’d be happy.”

“You’re right, so that’s settled?” she still seems unsure.

“Just have to ask them. Now, on to the honeymoon?”

“I don’t care as long as there’s a bed and,” she tilts her head, “actually, bed optional. Just you,” her eyes slowly climb up his chest to his.

“You just want me for sex, don’t you?” he rolls his eyes.

“In this situation, yes. It’s our honeymoon, babe,” she breaks out into a wide smile.

“We can save that for later, but it will be discussed.” 

Something about his tone makes Alexa look a little closer. He doesn’t seem as on board with the sex-a-thon plans Alexa kinda pictured.  _ That’s what a honeymoon is, right?  _ “Well, you know what I want, so, how about I let you plan it?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Baby, it clearly means more to you so enjoy, plan the vacation of your dreams.”

Sam leans over and kisses her, “what about flowers?”

“I’m not really interested in having them at the honeymoon.”

“Not what I meant,” he chuckles and sits back down.

“I know, just, some?” she crinkles her nose. “Is that an option?”

“I don’t know, I guess we just need bouquets and boutineers?” he rattles off looking at the list. 

“Works for me, we should look into different kinds.”

“You mean like their meanings, or more than just tulips?”

“Ok first of all, no tulips, but maybe we could get some really pretty ones that also mean shit.”

“So romantic,” he clutches his heart teasing her.

“Oh shut up, smartass,” she kicks his leg under the table. “I think when the boys get back I’m going to switch and look through the magazines again.”

“Ok, so back to the list we still need cake, outfits, when do you wanna look for your dress?”

“I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about it,” she winks.

“Yeah, when you do that, it kinda makes me worry.”

“So we just need your tux, suits and bridesmaid dresses,” she changes the subject.

He looks at his watch, “you know, it’s still kind of early, I bet when Dean and Cas get back we could figure out dresses and suits.”

“I should call Donna and Sarah and ask if they’ll accept.”

“Is there really any doubt?”

“Nope,” she smiles and takes out her phone. “Hey we should also start invitations. I bet we could knock those out easy enough between the two of us.”

“Probably, and hey baby?”

“Yeah?” she turns.

“Love you,” he smirks.

She turns and walks back towards him. Straddling his lap she leans in for a deep, heated kiss that leaves both breathless, then pulls back, “love you too.” Before she can stand the door to the bunker opens and Dean and Cas walk back in carrying a couple of bags, a large donut box, and a drink carrier between them.

“Lunch time!” Dean looks over at them, “did you two just make out while we were gone?”

“No! We decided on some things too. In fact, Dean, can I see you in the hall?”

“Uh, yeah,” he sets the bags on the table. Following his brother he stops when Sam turns, “what’s up Sammy?”

“I know I already asked you, but I wanted to do it formally, will you, um, will you be my best man?”

“Dude, seriously? Yes! Of course bitch!” he smiles widely and grabs his little brother into a tight hug.

Sam pulls back with a slap to Dean’s shoulder, “thanks Jerk.”

“Is Lex asking Cas to be her maid of honor?”

“No, actually I’m gonna ask him to stand beside me too. Lex insisted I have both my brothers next to me.”

Dean stands a bit shocked, “she’s a good woman, Sammy.”

Sam smiles and nods, “yeah, she really is. Now come on, we need you guys to help with groomsmen suits.” The brothers walk back in to Alexa and Cas sitting. Cas is drinking his shake, and Alexa is already digging into the pastries. “Hey, Cas, can I talk to you too?”

“Of course Sam,” he stands and starts to follow but gets nabbed by Dean as he passes who steals a quick kiss then slaps his ass.

The resulting squint causes both to chuckle. “Talk with Sam went well I take it?” she gives a knowing smirk.

“Maybe, so who are Cas and I escorting down the aisle?”

“Sarah and Donna.”

He nods, “what about Jodes? Figured she’d be there too, maybe even Claire.”

“It was considered, but we wanted it small, and thought Jody might enjoy officiating even more.”

“For real?”

“Yeah, why not?” she stops chewing.

“Well, now that I think about it, I can’t think of a reason,” he thoughtfully chews a powdered donut.

Sam and Cas walk back in, “Alexa did you know?”

“Fifty percent my idea. Even if it wasn’t, do you really think I would object?”

He walks over and pulls her up into a hug, “it’s an honor.”

“Alright, eat up and let’s get back to work. Suits and dresses are next up, right?”

“Hey, I saw this thing online you guys should totally do; invite every rich dude you can find addresses for. They won’t come but you’ll probably get a gift or cash out of the deal,” Dean says proudly.

“Where did you see that,” Sam cocks his head at him.

“Ugh, just, online, on this website,” he stumbles as his face tints.

“Dean?”

“What? It’s just some site that has a bunch of pictures of things and that was one of the posts,” he shrugs and avoids eye contact.

Alexa breaks out into a huge smile then bites her lip to control her laughter. Gently she broaches the subject, “Dean, sweetie, were you on Pinterest?” she loses the fight with the giggles.


	7. Baby fever

After an uneventful day, Dean walks into the bunker’s kitchen, “we, are having a guys night, gents.”

“What?” Sam asks confused.

“Guys night, going out, the three of us, and dare I say, having a good time.”

“What about Alexa?” Cas shares in the confusion.

“Dare I say?” Sam pulls a face at the same time.

Sam gets ignored. “I’m going to get the evening to myself. Doing girly things and whatnot,” she says coming in the room and standing in front of Sam.

Sam smirks as his hands settle on her hips. “You’re a girl?” he teases with scrunched nose. 

“I know, right?” she leans into his personal space.

“I can check that for you,” he looks her over and winks.

“Hey hey hey! Common area here. And you’re not checking anything, because we’re leaving for guy’s night.”

“Right now?” Sam asks as he nuzzles Alexa’s neck.

“Ugh, you two are gross, and yes now.”

“Fine I’ll get dressed,” Sam sighs dramatically. “But I hope you know this means no tender eye love-making from you two tonight either.” He makes it to the steps, “you know, I don’t think the three of us have been out for a drink since Cas was human.”

“That’s the spirit Sammy!”

A few minutes later he comes back in ready to go. “Oo, looking good baby,” Alexa winks. Sam just shakes his head. It’s then he notices that Cas has also changed into worn jeans and a T-shirt that suspiciously looks like one of Dean’s.  _ And we’re the gross ones,  _ he mentally rolls his eyes.

_____   
  


“Sam, I think you’ve had enough,” Cas tries to gently take the bottle away from his hand.

“Nah, Cas, ‘m good.”

Dean smirks, “Lex is gonna love seeing us drag his ass home like that.”

At her name Sam perks up, “god I love her, ya know that?”

“Yes Sam, we know that,” Cas smiles.

“Love her sooo much. I can’t wait to marry her and have kids.” Dean chokes on his shot and even Cas has trouble swallowing. They share a look.  _ He was so not supposed to share that. We should help him out and pretend we didn’t hear that.  _ Cas nods and when he and Dean finish their current drinks they inform Sam it’s time to go back home.

“Hey, hey, guys, bachelor party,” he says before promptly passing out in the backseat.

The couple in the front sit for a moment before Cas quietly asks, “do you have any idea what that means, Dean?”

“Nope, but I’m taking it as we’re in charge of planning the bachelor party,” Dean smiles and nods to Cas to start driving.

______   
  


A couple of weeks later the group find themselves on a case. The latest victim, a father of two who was lured to his death by a crocotta using the voice of his wife. As hard as it is, they find talking to the kids unavoidable. While Alexa and Dean talk to the eldest, Sam and Cas watch the younger sibling, a seven month old little boy. Cas can’t help but watch as Sam gently picks him up and starts bouncing him as he walks around the room. Cas tilts his head,  _ perhaps it’s just an empathetic response to similar childhood situations,  _ and then he remembers their night out and his drunken confession. Just then Dean and Alexa walk back out and Sam gives a bright smile before lifting the now sleeping baby off his shoulder and placing it back in his big brother’s waiting arms. He leaves and the others follow, Cas last,  _ has Dean noticed this? _

______   
  


The next time the odd behavior happens is during a case of a cursed object taken from a museum during a class trip. Alexa graciously takes lunchlady duty while Sam poses as the substitute teacher. Dean and Cas take the FBI roles. While questioning the other teacher on the trip, Dean looks in on Sam’s class, his brother was never really excited about rugrats. What he sees distracts him enough that he apologizes to the teacher, not that she was much help anyway, and walks to the other side of the hall.  _ Hmm, Sammy’s gotten a lot better with kids,  _ then he remembers,  _ oh shit. He’s got it bad. How has Lex not picked up on this?  _ Just then Cas comes back from getting the complete list of student’s addresses when he sees Dean looking in on Sam’s class. He sees what’s caught Dean’s attention, Sam is sitting on the floor reading to the kids. He’s even doing different voices for each character, which clearly captivates the munchkin audience. Cas clears his throat causing Dean to jump slightly.

“Hey Cas,” his eyes slide right back over to the window in the door.

“Hello Dean, Sam seems to be enjoying himself.”

“Ah, yeah, he’s, uh, he’s gotten really good with kids. Usually he hates dealing with them.”

“I believe it may have something to do with his hopes for the future.”

“Yeah, thought of that too. Now that we know, it’s kind of obvious, huh? You think Lex knows?”

“I don’t believe so. I am surprised you didn’t notice sooner.”

“I mean, he mentioned it once before, but it was under, different circumstances, and I just kinda took it at that. I didn’t dwell on it because he never mentioned it again.”

“What were the circumstances?”

“Um, not really the time, but, we were talking about dad and he said that even if we had kids, if we lost you guys we wouldn’t be like him.”

Cas weighs this for a moment then turns back to the window as well. Sam notices them and nods, meaning he’ll be with them in a moment. “I believe he’s correct in that assumption. Not to speak ill of your father, but you two are much better men than he.” The words leave Dean staring at the side of Cas’s head speechless as Sam opens the door.

______   
  


When Alexa answers her phone as they cross the state line into California, she never expected to find herself here. She’s sitting on the couch watching Sam and Drew play with the two boys. Sam looks like there’s nothing out of the ordinary as he runs around the yard. Dean and Cas are standing in the kitchen with Sarah. “She really has no idea?”

“Not a clue.”

“To be fair though, we didn’t either until his drunk confession. I doubt he even remembers making it.”

“Oh that poor baby,” she says sadly.

“Yeah, we’ve been noticing it now and it’s pretty obvious. I just hope her not seeing it isn’t because she doesn’t want them.”

“Do we need to help her make this revelation?”

“She’ll figure it out when she’s ready to see it.”


	8. Princess Bride of Moondoor

Alexa’s reading emails when one catches her attention. She sits up and yells, “Dean!”

He quickly comes running into the room, “what?”

“We have a date this weekend.”

“Won’t our boyfriends have a problem with that?”

“Not this one. Although they could join.”

“What’s the date Lex?”   


“That’s Queen Alexa, handmaiden.”

“Wait, seriously? This weekend?”

“Yes. It’s going to be at Central Riverside park in Wichita.”

“We’re seriously doing this?”

“Yes. I got a dress and I don’t go back on my word, Dean.”

“Well then my queen, I ask permission to inform the prince and,” he can’t think of a role for Cas.

“Ah, yes, you may disclose our plans to the prince and his knight, thank you.”

“Knight?”

“You telling me you wouldn’t want to see him in a suit of armor?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

Dean ducks his red face, “freakin' hot,” he mumbles and shakes his head as he leaves. A few moments later she gets a call. 

“Hey baby,” Alexa answers.

“You and Dean really going LARPing this weekend?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No, I just, he seems really excited about it.”

“Good. If it goes well, don’t be surprised if you and Cas get asked to join.”

“I don’t know if it’s really my kind of thing, Lex.”

“Oh, that would not make your Queen happy Prince Samuel.”

“Prince?

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t know, I mean, you’re the Queen.”

“You think you should be a King? We could have made you a squire.”

“Fair point, I’ll take prince. What’s Cas?”

“Knight.”

“Oh poor Cas, how he puts up with all of Dean’s kinks,” he laughs.

“Hate to break it to ya babe, but I don’t really think he merely tolerates them.”

“Gahhh! I don’t need to know that!”

“You started it. Now hurry home and help me pack.”

——-

Alexa and Dean load up Baby. They have snacks, drinks, pre-approved playlist, and their Moondoor attire. They also have a plan to scope out possible getups for their boys; unbeknownst to them of course. With goodbyes and promises to have fun said, they start towards Wichita.

“Ok, so what do we do? Like I read forums and message boards but that’s like in theory.” Dean laughs. “Why are you laughing?”

“You read forums and message boards? This is just fun, Lex. You go with whatever they’re doing when you get there.”

“Weren’t you on a case when you went?”

“Yeah, but I dropped the pretend FBI and picked up the fake sword to play a different character.” Alexa is just watching him and can see how happy he is. Dean looks at her then back at the road, “what?”

“You are such a complete nerd and it’s amazing.”

He snots, “sorry, but Sammy is the nerd.”

“Oh no. He’s more of the literary nerd, not that you don’t read, but you’re more of the pop culture fantasy nerd. You saw him on Halloween, he’ll play along for us, but it’s not for him as much. Even when he enjoys certain aspects of it.”

Dean nods his head at the sentiment then it hits him, “wait, he, oh I knew he had some kinks. Gross,” he crinkles his nose and smiles.

Alexa joins his laughter, “oh you have no idea.”

Dean’s laughing stops, “ok this conversation is over.”

Alexa continues, “oh come on Dean, it’s nothing bad. And I’m definitely game,” she grows quiet as she remembers Thor and Natasha’s steamy night. 

“Hey! Oh no, not hearing this. Nope.”

“So,” she eyes him, “still getting Cas some armor?”

“Only seems fitting that a warrior of heaven be dressed as a warrior of Moondoor as well,” he says matter of factly.

“Right, that’s the only reason of course.”

“Absolutely,” he drops the conversation.

——-

“Oh my god the look on that guy’s face,” Dean falls to a fit of laughter again.

“Dean that’s not nice. He was just, um, distracted.”

“Yeah. By you,” he pants, “changing into the fight. That was awesome,” he smiles fondly playing it again in his memory.

“A queen must be able to defend her kingdom as well as any of her soldiers.” Alexa stands and walks over to Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I had fun today. Little surprised by that, honestly.”

Dean pats her back, “I did too. Thanks for that, by the way. Hey, I’m gonna shower, pizza, movie, and beer still?”

“You got it handmaiden; you’ve earned it. I’ll order.”

“Awesome,” he grabs this things and closes the bathroom door behind him.

Alexa loosens the string of her corset. Picking her phone up from the bed, she quickly calls their pizza order in and then finishes getting changed. Saying goodbye to the delivery guy as Dean steps back out of the bathroom, she sets the box on the table while he grabs a couple beers from their cooler. 

“My queen,” he hands her the cold bottle. When she nods her thanks he asks, “what do you wanna watch?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m actually pretty tired, you find something.” A few minutes later after a few slices and a beer and a half, Dean lets out an ‘ah ha!’, causing her to look up from her phone, what’d you find?” Then she hears it, ‘as you wish was all he ever said to her.’ and she smiles. “Yes, a classic,” she fist pumps.

“Right? Can’t NOT watch Princess Bride when it’s on. Also, kinda fitting end for today,” they clink bottles.

——-

About halfway through the movie, and a few more bottles between them, Alexa turns to Dean, “how many times did you make Cas watch this before he started his ‘as you wish’ thing?”

Dean turns to her bewildered, “what? He doesn’t do that.”

“Yeah he does man, only he says,” she drops her voice as low and gravelly as she can, “of course.” She then lets out a slightly tipsy giggle.

Dean on the other hand comes to a screeching halt in sobriety land. He’s just watching her with wide, unseeing eyes. Finally his brain comes back online briefly, “son of a bitch, I’m Buttercup.”


	9. Blue is your color

“Good morning handsome,” Dean strolls into the kitchen finding Cas at the coffee pot.

“Good morning Dean,” Cas greets him with a hot cup.

“You know, you look good in that shirt,” his green eyes slowly pass over the material.

Cas rolls his eyes and leans back against the counter, “it’s your shirt, Dean.”

Dean pulls the angel towards him until their lips meet. When he pulls away he smiles and looks up through his eyelashes coyly, “blue is definitely your color, babe.”


	10. Netflix and oh, nevermind

“Alright, movie day, what do we wanna watch?”

“What about Harrison Ford?”

“I like where your head’s at.”

“NOT Star Wars. We watched it last time. All of them. Even the one that shall not be named,” Alexa amends. 

“Fine. Indy?”

“No,” Sam objects, “because then we’ll have to watch all of them.”

“I can’t help it if the man makes such great movies that they make sequels, Sam.”

“Doesn’t he have any good one time characters?”

“Ummm,” they stare awkwardly at each other. “Sure, I mean there’s, um, oh!” he snaps his fingers and points, “Cowboys and Aliens.”

“Dean you only watched that because it had cowboys in the title.”

“Fine! No Harrison Ford. What else?”

“17 again?”

“No bad memories,” Dean quickly answers. 

“How-,” but Sam cuts off her question.

“He got de-aged on a case and couldn’t handle it.”

“It was a very jarring experience Sam!”

“You couldn’t control your boners,” Sam laughs and Dean glares.

“Still can’t,” Cas adds causing near hysterics for the other two. Dean however doesn’t find it funny.

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“Of course not. It’s very flattering,” he kisses the tip of the hunter’s nose causing him to instantly deflate.  _ Seriously, how can you fight anyone after being kissed on the nose? _

“Fine,” he grumbles.

“What about netflix? We can just pick some random one using this site, hang on,” Alexa pulls out her phone and types a few things. “Ok there’s actually two. One is completely random, the other you can pick movie then genre, tv, or random.”

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right, completely random,” Dean answers as he pulls up the streaming service.

Alexa smiles, “ok, we should watch, Winter’s Bone.”

“What’s that?” Dean makes a face.

“Drama/mystery, no don’t make that face. You can’t question it. That’s the one chosen.”

 

*45 Minutes later*

 

Cas cards his fingers through the light brown locks that are attached to the hunter asleep on his stomach. Dean does nothing but shift his body closer making the angel smile. Sam looks over and shakes his head. That is until the hunter asleep beside him makes a little snort then turns to wrap her arm and leg around him. His arm pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. “Hey Cas?” he quietly asks.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Do you have any idea what’s going on in this thing?”

“I’m afraid not. Would you like to watch something else?”

“Can you find the remote?”

“That is a better question,” he starts feeling around for the misplaced object. The back of his hand brushes against the inside of Dean’s thigh. Thankfully the small moan he lets out is muffled in Cas’s shirt. He eventually finds it between cushions and hands it over to Sam, his hand just happens to fall to the back of Dean’s thigh, a perfectly innocent accident. The slight squeeze he gives is a little hard to explain as such though.

Next to them Sam is scrolling through the options before landing on some show called Jericho, and leaning back getting more comfortable with Alexa. Her head moves to his chest and his hand slides down to her hip.

“I haven’t heard of this show before, what’s it about?”

“Post apocalypse in small town thing, I don’t know, seemed like something that could be good background noise, or surprisingly interesting. Has ok reviews.”

“Very well.”

After a bit Sam lets out an awed, “holy shit,” and pauses.

“That, no, that can’t be,” Cas tilts his head.

“Maybe, maybe it’s like when Balthazar sent us to that other world and our lives were a show. We looked like the actors, maybe this is just Gabe’s actor look-a-like,” he tries to convince himself and Cas.

“Or it is him, before the porn career.”

Alexa and Dean rejoin movie day when their laughing pillows jostle them awake.


	11. Love Hurts

“Uh Lex, I don’t think that’s right.”

“No it is. Look at the picture.”

“I don’t,” she holds it in front of his face anyway, “it doesn’t look like it’d feel good. You’re all twisted and I’m, am I even on the bed or am I doing that move from the matrix?” he tilts his head trying to figure out the image.

“Sam this is right. Just try it.”

“I don’t know why you want to try this anyway. We haven’t had any issues so far,” he winks.

“Sam.”

“Ok fine. Like this?”

“Yeah, now I put my leg like this, and oh. Ok.”

“I feel like I’m a twister mat.”

“Are you really complaining about me wanting to have acrobatic sex with you Winchester?”

“Of course not! I’m just sayin' we’re not as young as we were and well, the bendy stuff is a little more dangerous than it was a decade ago,” he smiles and massages her hip.

Her answer is to lean in and kiss him while rolling her hips. Soon Sam’s argument falls silent. It’s not long before they see the hype is lived up to. Until Alexa lets gasps out an, “uh fuck."

“What?” he pants.

“My foot slipped. Ugh now I can’t, shit shit shit.”

“Lex wait my leg, fuck.” They both hit the floor with a groan. A second of silence follows and then Sam starts laughing. Hard.

“Shut it!” Her temper fizzles out as soon as she looks over at Sam. She soon joins in with her own giggles. After laying there awhile she wants to finish what they started, “get off me mister.”

“Or I could not,” he rolls over and hovers above her. She shifts to meet his moves, “mmm,” she winces.

“Hey, you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? We did land kinda hard,” he’s instantly serious and concerned.

“No, fine, and you could always throw me on the bed,” she bites her lip and runs a finger down his chest.

“It is softer, but I have you here now,” he kisses her neck then gently nips. Soon her fight for the bed is forgotten.   
  


The next morning Alexa wakes up on the floor of their bedroom. Sam still has his arm wrapped around her and his face pillowed on his arm. She tries to move and makes a terrible discovery; she hurts. A dull ache runs from her hip down her thigh and is accompanied by a annoying stabbing in the joint.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. I am far too young for a sex injury. He’s never gonna let me live this down.  _ While she lays there analyzing her predicament she feels Sam stir.

She feels him lift his head and look around before dropping it back down with a satisfied laugh. Then he’s moving closer and kissing her shoulder, “morning. Forgot we didn’t make it to the bed.”

“Yeah, you kinda decided we were good.”

“We were good. Told you we didn’t need to try anything new,” he leans in and kisses her soundly. She unwittingly gravitates towards him and is harshly reminded of her problem, hissing in pain. “What is it? You ok?”

“Yes, but we shouldn’t start again, we should get up. Dean and Cas are probably already up.”

“Oh, right. Can’t we be a little late?”

She smiles, “no. Come on.” Sam lifts himself off the floor fairly easily then reaches a hand down for Alexa. She takes it and he pulls her up with minimal discomfort, “thanks. Any idea where our clothes landed?”

“Not a clue,” he smiles.

Getting dressed and breakfast go smoothly and she’s able to walk completely normally. Almost. And after breakfast they look for a case. The problem comes when they stand to get ready before heading out. Sitting for so long has made Alexa’s hip decide this is its new permanent position. She jerkily stands from the table. Her first few steps clearly showing her limp, causing Dean to ask if she’s ok. Sam spins and for some reason his verbal filter is gone.

“I told you one of us would get hurt while trying that crazy position!”

Dean chokes on air before doubling over in laughter, and Cas walks in confused by what he clearly just missed. 


End file.
